Not Exactly Homework Help
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: All poor Ryan wants to do is finish his homework by a decent hour. But when Sharpay is around, nothing is ever made simple in the Evans house. Oneshot, BrotherSister fluff.


**A/N**: Me and my best friend Charity have a very Sharpay-Ryan relationship. I'm a bit of a leader and she just kinda blindly follows whatever I do, and we're both happy with it. So most of this fic is what took place in between classes at college today. We decided it was totally an exchange that Ry and Shar would have at home, so I decided it would make a cute fic. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical

Ryan sighed in frustration as he erased yet another attempt at the math problem he was working on. He had a huge test coming up the next day, and he planned to study up until the last possible minute. He wasn't too worried. Math wasn't exactly his twin sister Sharpay's strong point, but it was _his_ favorite subject. Still, his nervousness was beginning to take over, and he was struggling on this particular homework assignment. He furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration. How did the quadratic formula go again? X -b…

"Ryan?" Ryan jumped at the sudden noise. He turned around to see Sharpay standing at the doorway. He let out a breath and looked up at her.

"What's up, sis?" he asked curtly, hoping she would get the point that he was busy.

"I'm hungry," she answered. Ryan just stared at her.

"…So?" he finally spoke up. "Go get something to eat. What do you want _me_ to do about it?" Sharpay frowned.

"I dunno. I'm just hungry." She shrugged. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned back to his math book. He didn't have time for this. Sharpay didn't leave, though. She walked over and plopped down on the floor next to his chair. Ryan glanced at her for a second before looking back at his book. Sharpay was obviously just attention-whoring again. He admittedly hadn't spent much time with her outside of school lately, and this was usually Sharpay's way of letting him know that. Now, when he had a test to prepare for, however, wasn't the time. He knew the best way to get Sharpay to leave was to just ignore her.

Sharpay looked up at him and around the room for a few minutes, sighing in boredom every couple of seconds. Ryan continued scribbling away on his notebook. Sharpay finally lifted an arm and leaned it on Ryan's leg. This took quite a bit of pushing and poking in order to wedge her arm between the desk and his leg. Ryan slammed his pencil down in annoyance and looked down at her.

"Don't you have homework to do, Sharpay?" he asked. Sharpay shook her head.

"No. I did it all during math class." Ryan narrowed his eyes at her.

"You should have been paying attention to the test review," he said. Sharpay only shrugged. Ryan shook his head and went back to his homework. Sharpay pulled herself up and looked over Ryan's arm at his notebook. She pursed her lips in thought for a moment.

"The answer is two," she said. Ryan looked down at her again.

"_What?_" he asked, clearly getting more irritated by the minute.

"The answer is two," she repeated. Ryan glared down at her.

"The answer can't be two. There are x's in this problem."

Sharpay only shrugged again. "So they cancel each other out."

"No, Sharpay. It doesn't work that way," he muttered.

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't."

Sharpay sighed and looked around the room. She constantly wiggled her arm around every few seconds. When Ryan shot her a look she put on her best innocent face.

"It's this stupid pull-out table under the desk. It keeps pushing into my arm and it hurts."

"Then take your arm off my leg and out from under the desk, sis."

Sharpay shook her head. "Nah…" Ryan sighed. Whatever, then…

Sharpay sighed and sat back down for barely two minutes before getting back up on her knees and pointing to the problem her twin was now working on.

"The answer to that problem is definitely two," she said. Ryan closed his eyes and massaged the spot between his eyes.

"There aren't even any twos _in_ this problem, Shar."

"Yes there are," she argued, pointing to the problem. "Right there."

"Those are squares, Sharpay," he mumbled.

"So? They're still twos."

"You don't raise a number to the 'twoth' power, Shar."

"Fine."

Silence again…

"Why can't penguins fly?" Ryan slammed his pencil down yet again.

"_What?!_"

"Penguins. Why can't they fly? They have lots of predators and live around water. Shouldn't they be able to fly--?"

"_I don't know!! _Shar, I don't know. I'm trying to do homework right now, sis. _Please_ go do something else and I'll come down later and do something with you. You've made your point: you exist. Now go exist somewhere else while I study."

Sharpay "hmmphed" but stayed in her spot. There were a few blissful minutes of silence. Ryan was finally on the last homework problem.

…

"The answer is two."

Ryan lost it. He slammed his book shut.

"Fine, FINE. It's only one problem that I can't for the life of me figure out anyway. If I go downstairs and watch a movie with you, will you _please_ stop bugging me?"

Sharpay's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. "I'll go get a blanket for us to snug in, okay?"

As she ran out to the hallway, Ryan decided to take a quick peek at the back of his book to find the answer to the last problem. Maybe if he had a quick peek at it, he could understand it better. He flipped through the pages until he found the answer key to the section he was working on. His jaw dropped when he found the answer.

Of course, it was two.

Ryan responded to this by promptly banging his head straight into the desk. He turned at the sound of snickering. Sharpay was standing in his doorway, clutching a large comforter to her chest with an evil smirk on her face.

"The answer was two, wasn't it?"

Ryan offered a playful smile and chased her down the stairs.


End file.
